


And All The Sinners Saints

by ThatOnePsycho



Category: League of Legends, One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Body Dysphoria, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, Ghosts, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Magic, Pro Hero Midoriya Hisashi, Self-Esteem Issues, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, Violence, Worldbuilding, pre-UA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOnePsycho/pseuds/ThatOnePsycho
Summary: Drowning in slime below an underpass wasn't how Izuku wanted to die, so when a spirit offered him power to survive, he took it. Secrets was released into the world again, after countless years, and once again bound to an intelligent host. The Supernatural could only hope this wasn't a repeat of Jericho Swain.
Relationships: Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 21
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

\--- X Twelve Months Before the UA entrance exam X---

Viscous goo poured into Izuku's airway and lungs, forcing him to the ground and thrashing. Above him, a yellowish eye stared down at him, "C'mon, kid, just stop struggling! It'll be over sooner that way!"

Izuku's nails clawed at the ground, fighting for air. No, no, nononono. He couldn't- he couldn't die before he… he wanted to become a hero!

Above him flying in low circles, a black raven with… six red, cross pupiled eyes? What…?

{...weak…} it said, landing next to his head, {...we are both… weak… izuku.)

Izuku's vision began fading in and out as the raven landed on his chest. It tilted it's head, and leaned down.

{let us form a pact. because together, together we can be strong. countless eons of starvation will end for me, and the strength to see the end of this day and become a hero for you. say yes, you know you want to.}

Y-Yes!

The raven laughed, digging into Izuku's chest beakfirst. Red energy coiled around them, and the slime began to recoil.

"What's-"

**"Mom!" A voice cried, thrashing and smashing into a door with wet sobs, "Mom, help me! I'm- I'm melting!"**

"What are you doing?!" 

**"Who would want to date someone like you?" A pretty girl laughed, "You're literally disgusting!"**

"Stop it!"

**"I'm sorry," a man at a restaurant said, staring down at an application with a shake of his head, "I can't hire you. For sanitation reasons".**

The sludge exploded off him and out of his mouth, the Villain coiling away from Izuku like he was rancid meat. Izuku stepped forwards, and they turned and rushed… right towards All Might, "Keep me away from him, please, please! He, he was in my head!" 

All Might looked between the two as Izuku staggered, rushing away from the villain to catch him, "Don't move, Young Man! I'm going to call medical support now."

"Tha- thank you," Izuku rasped.

{You're welcome from me, as well} The Raven said in his mind.

\--- X  **Inko** X---

Inko wrung her hands as she walked towards the desk with Mitsuki, "Thank you-"

"I'm worried about the kiddo too, Inko," Mitsuki said, "He's as good as family, as far as I care. I know Katsuki's being… a pain, and I'd get him to stop if I thought for a second he'd listen to me through that ego of his, but I still care about him."

Inko heavily suspected, if they weren't in a public building, Mitsuki would have called her own son 'an ass' without missing a beat or blinking. She had called others worse when irritated, and had complained, at length, that Katsuki's friends at school, and even his teachers, had only fed his ego to unhealthy levels. In Inko's mind, Katsuki's most vicious critic was his own mother. 

"Excuse me?" Inko said, pushing the thoughts aside and holding out her ID, "I'm here for my son, Midoriya Izuku?"

The girl behind the desk took it with her clawed hands and gave a calming smile before typing something into the computer she was stationed at. She handed back the ID a moment later, "Room 304. Doctor Reiki will meet you there."

Inko nodded, rushing down the hall that the secretary had pointed. As she approached Izuku's room, a short man with blue hair and a white lab coat stepped between them from seemingly nowhere, "You're Izuku's mother, I assume?"

Izuku… not Midoriya? "Yes."

"I'm Reiki," he said, moving his hand in a strange move before bowing, which Inko returned, "I'm going to guess you want to see him, before anything?"

"Yes," Inko said, gripping the door and swinging it open. Immediately, she noticed Izuku's hair had changed. While before the… the attack, it had been green that darkened to near black, it was now a green that lightened to almost white. 

Then she noticed the IV he was hooked up to and the oxygen canister, "Why is he-?"

"Safety," Reiki said, "Izuku had a lot of sludge shoved into his lungs and stomach. We'd like to keep him for a few days to make sure it doesn't become pneumonia or sepsis."

Into nodded, stepping closer and noticing that Izuku's skin had paled, the veins sticking out, "Why… why is he like this?"

"I can't say," Reiki said, "it might be a latent Quirk Factor activating. That happens sometimes, it's rare, but-"

"mom?" Inko whipped around, noticing that one of Izuku's eyes had become a deep red as he opened them blearily, "what? what are you doing he-"

"Don't force yourself to talk," Reiki ordered gently, "Your throat had some severe damage."

"k." Izuku rasped, staring at Reiki like he had two heads.

"Miss Midoriya, and… ah…"

"Bakugo," Mitsuki said.

"Would you mind giving me and Izuku a few minutes alone? I'm sure he has questions," Reiki said, handing Izuku a clipboard with blank paper, "Maybe you can do the paperwork for his care?"

Inko nodded, squeezing Izuku's hand and stepped out of the room. Her heart felt slightly lighter, having seen Izuku. He would be fine, he  _ would _ recover.

\--- X  **Izuku** X---

Izuku stared at the man who seemed to flicker between a short man with blue hair and a short, blue skinned, fanged man with four fingers on each hand.

{Of course,} the voice in the back of his head deadpanned, {of all the spirits that would survive the End War, we would have the displeasure of the yordles being one of them.}

"A… Yordle?" Izuku asked, wincing at his voice.

"I was serious about not talking," the man said, "use the clipboard, but yes, I'm a yordle. I assume the spirit bound to you now told you that?"

Izuku nodded, before his mouth moved on its own, {"I'm not one for seizing control of my host lightly, yordle-"}

"Excuse me for being skeptical about that when you just lightly seized control of Izuku," the yordle, Reiki according to his nametag, snarked. Izuku growled, before continuing.

{"-but you can tell what I did. I know you can."}

"And that is the only reason I haven't called for the Unforgotten yet," Reiki shot back, "And stop talking, I may be a yordle but I'm still a doctor and I  _ will not _ have you harm my patient. You'll likely be here for a few days to recover before starting the physical therapy-"

_ Will I be alright in time for the UA entrance exam next year _ ? Izuku hastily wrote as he regained control of his body.

"Likely," Reiki said, "and with Raum, you're not likely to have many problems even if you weren't."

**How do you know my name?**

"Did you think a yordle just happened to be working in a suburb so close to where you rested, demon?" Reiki asked, "I was watching for you, as we do all of them."

**And how are my siblings?**

"The River King has been in the bayou and Evelynn in Kowloon last anyone heard," Reiki said, "and  _ it _ hasn't left the sealing since it was done. I couldn't tell you the others. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get Izuku's medical care sorted out."

{"I don't know where those are,"} Raum growled, sending spikes of pain through their throat as he raised his voice, "{AND THAT'S AN EXCU-!}"

\--- X 11 Months before the UA Entrance Exam X---

{I can't believe we're doing this,} Izuku bit back a sigh at Raum's deadpanned response, walking down a shadowy path.

You agreed we would do this my way, Izuku responded.

{I can agree to do that and still find it baffling, Izuku,} Raum responded. Izuku shrugged, stepping into the strange not-light that had opened, and out into Shizuoka. Walking a short distance, Izuku checked the address he had been given and walked towards it. Slowly, he pulled up the hood of his… well, his hoodie and approached the door of the western manor. Knocking on it, he shifted his arms several times. In front of him, in his pockets, behind him. None of them felt quite-

"Can I help you?" The door swung open, an middleaged woman peering down at him carefully.

{Sleeps with the mistress of the house,} Raum said, and Izuku dutifully ignored him.

"You called me," Izuku said, hiding the wince at his own voice. He still wasn't used to the damage his vocal cords and lungs suffered from the Sludge Villain. Dr. Reiki was confident he would make… most of a recovery, though it'd also probably never go back to his original pitch.

"You're… you're the exorcist then?" She asked, carefully.

"Yes," Izuku nodded, pushing mana into his left eye and letting it glow a deep red from the hood. He was a short, scrawny thirteen and three quarters year old wearing a slightly oversized black hoodie, he needed what 'impressive' factor he could get.

{We need to get you a long coat,} Raum commented, more as an afterthought than anything, {I didn't agree with Jericho much, but there was something imposing about a man in a long coat. Far more than you currently look.}

Thanks , Izuku said, anything else we should get while we're at it?

{A raven,} Raum said, {but that's easier. Anyways, back on topic.}

"Explain what's been happening," Izuku said, fingers fumbling with the sign language he had been practicing. The less he talked, the more likely his throat was to recover.

"Elliot," the woman said, stepping aside and letting Izuku in, sufficiently impressed… or desperate, "the son of the Nightray, has fallen ill since they moved here. We've tried everything, hospitalization, traditional medicines, and now-"

"Now you're desperate enough to call for me," Izuku said, following her, "Symptoms?"

"Fits," she said, "nightmares, amnesia…"

What the what did traditional medicine have to do with fixing those? No, not important,  Raum ?

{A little demon, most likely,} Raum responded, {if it was Nocturne, we'd have sensed him by no- ah, looks like we might be a little late on this one.}

What did that mean?

{You'll see,} Raum said.

"I'll take it from here," Izuku said, gripping the doorknob, "It shouldn't be more than a few minutes."

"Thank you," the woman bowed, and Izuku slid into the room as she stepped away. Standing over the bed, wearing a mask over the upper side of his face and hand resting on a sheathed katana, was a pale man. The same ashen tone Izuku's skin had become since his deal with Raum was visible under the bandages and red and black hakama he was wearing. Immediately, Izuku's hackles were raised and eldritch energy crackled in his hands.

The man turned towards Izuku, glowing purple running over his frame. Slowly, he moved his hand off his sword to give a bow, "Hello, I do believe we're after the same prey this day."

\---

Yone was tired. Not that such a thing was strange for the ancient azakana hunter. The Unforgotten, as he was ironically still called in the few dark places that remembered the world before the End, rarely slept. Even when he did, unless Lillia was near, it was plagued with nightmares more often than not.

The door swung open behind him, and Yone turned, resting his hand on his koshirae. Standing in the closing doorway was a short boy wearing a hoodie, and if it weren't for the fact that there were less than a dozen men in women with enough vastayan blood to show their heritage still alive, and that Yone personally knew each one's name, he would have assumed the boy was one. For the heavy white wings and equally white plumage that overlaid his neck in the Spirit World, if nothing else.

So, once again, Raum had found a host to rest in and do the hunting for him. Hopefully, the world would not burn in the footsteps of this one's ambition, as Swain had unintentionally done.

The feathers and wings visibly, though likely unintentionally, bristled, red energy leaping from them like Zaunite Hextech. The same happening from his hands, however, was likely deliberate. 

Yes, it probably was a reasonable response to a strange, pale man standing in a random boy's room with a hand on a sword. In fact, outright attacking him probably would have been an equally reasonable response. So Yone moved his hand off the sword, bowing at the waist, "Hello, I do believe we're after the same prey this day."

He hoped so, at least. If the boy was here for some reason other than the azakana, things would probably take a turn for the violent very fast. And while it wouldn't be the first time Yone had cut down someone as young as him, he loathed it every time it happened, especially in this day and age. 

"Are you here for the little demon?" The boy said.

"The azakana, yes," Yone stood, "I am Souma. You are?"

Names held power. That was especially true for those who dealt with Spirits in general and demons in particular. There was a reason Tahm Kench and  _ it _ did not use their true names, just monikers they had stolen or been given.

"I am-" the boy stopped, jaw jumping visibly, "Je… Jericho?"

Yone chuckled in spite of himself. That wasn't a very good one, but for a first attempt at a fake name it would work, "I'm sorry to put you before the sword like that, 'Jericho'. Hopefully, the next time we meet, you will have created a mask of your own. Remove the demon, I will take the mask."

'Jericho' stepped forwards, red magic coursing through his hand before he plunged it into the boy's face. A ghostly, red specter,  _ Regret _ , appeared centered around a gray mask. Latching his other hand to it, Jericho flexed both hands and tore azakana from mask. Crushing the demon with his left hand and inhaling the energy, he threw the mask to Yone with the right. Yone caught it, smiling. 

"Thank you," he said, "Tell me, would you like to meet me somewhere next week? I can tell you're new to our world, and could use some advice, but need time to create your false name. The one you used is not one to use lightly."

"Yeah," 'Jericho' nodded, "Yeah, sure…"

"Good," Yone smiled, "Then allow me to give you the location we'll reunite…"

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The work is done, it nearly killed me.

\--- X One Week Later X---

Izuku stepped into the elevator, curling his hair around a finger. The elevator rumbled up around him, before stopping on floor four, the doors sliding open to a hall leading to a club with flashing lights. Standing in the doorway was a small yordle, and Izuku approached him.

"Can I help you?" The yordle asked, watching Izuku carefully.

"I have an appointment," Izuku said, "with Souma."

The yordle nodded, pointing towards the back of the room, "He's there, with the Boss. They said they were waiting for you."

The Boss? Why did that send a shiver up Izuku's spine? Swallowing he made his way through the flashing lights of the club, noticing the yordles, men and women with a small wellspring of mana within them… and the man seated next to Souma. Mana radiated off him with each breath, a scar visible across his nose under the messy, grey speckled red hair. More scars littered his freely open chest, ranging from small ones that Izuku barely noticed to a massive one that honestly looked like someone had tried to bisect the man.

"So your Raum's new host?" The man said lightly, arms draped across the couch around the table in the alcove. Amber eyes raked down Izuku's frame, "Gotta say, even with both arms, you're a downgrade from the last guy. Sit down, kid."

Izuku did so, sliding into the seat the man had nodded towards. Hands clenching under the table. Souma and him were… if the other magic users Izuku had seen since contracting with Raum were trickling of rain, they were downpours. Far more than even what Izuku had, "Hello…"

"Hey," the man inclined his head, "calm down, kid. I'm not one big on the whole sins of the father thing. Plus, you got Wolf's jaws at your throat, I can respect that at least. Order something, anything. My treat, this time."

"I'm underage," Izuku protested. 

"So?" The man said, "You're sharing your body with a akana, and from what our mutual friend here said, have started making a job outta hunting azakana. But you're scared to drink?"

"Yes," Izuku said, meeting the man's eyes and refusing to flinch. 

"Heh," the man chuckled, "I like the way you act, kid. I'm Sett."

\--- X  **Sett** X---

Sett quirked a smirk at Yone, who shot a startled look at him, "I'm not like ya, 'Souma', you know that. If someone wants to toss a curse my way, I'll take it, crush it and then crush 'em. They ain't strong enough to bring me down. Anyways, what name are you usin', Kid?"

The boy swallowed, "A-Akatani Mikumo…"

"Nice to meet ya," Sett said, breathing in. The boy looked like he couldn't decide if he wanted to be in the Spirit World or the Human.

Didn't Sett know that feelin'?

"N-nice to meet you," Mikumo said, his voice rough.

"You sure you don't want some water, kid? You sound like you're tryin' to fake smokin' a razor."

The Kid's face pulled into a pained grimace, one hand scratching the table while the other touched his neck. The feathers flared, red lightning crackling from them and making Sett have to lift a hand to stop a Hextech gun from being fired at the Kid. That's the last they needed. 

"Akatani," Yone said, "Was your throat injured in whatever incident led to your pact with Raum?"

Mikumo's eyes jumped up, and he nodded, "Then I talked after it, and some of the damage became-"

"If you say permanent," Sett drawled, "That's a long time when it comes to Spirits. I got my scars because I like them, I'm sure you'll get better eventually Kid, assumin' you don't take to the new voice. You got a heavyweight merged with ya, maybe a voice that's a bit rougher is what you deserve?"

Mikumo gave a shy smile, his hands slowly drifting away from their grips and the lightning fading.

\---X  **Izuku** X---

Izuku's hand gripped tight on his neck as he clawed at the table with one hand. Panic and embarrassment bit at his stomach. 

"Akatani," Souma said, softly, as if to a spooked animal, "Was your throat injured in whatever incident led to your pact with Raum?"

Izuku nodded, shame eating at his gut, "T-then I t-talked after it, and some of the damage became-"

"If you say permanent," Sett cut him off, flicking one hand across his nose, drawing attention to the scar there, "That's a long time when it comes to Spirits. I got my scars because I like them, I'm sure you'll get better eventually Kid, assumin' you don't take to the new voice. You got a heavyweight merged with ya, maybe a voice that's a bit rougher is what you deserve?"

{Truth} Raum said, and Izuku gave a shy smile.

"Thank you."

"It's the truth," Sett shrugged, throwing his feet up onto the table, "You're new to this, right? All of it?"

Izuku nodded, and Sett nodded back. A deep rumbling hum came from his chest, "Well, what if I said I had a job I could use your help on? Nothing major, but something to show you the ropes."

"Like… like what?"

"Girl who works for me went missing," Sett said, pulling out a toothpick and chewing on it, "normally I wouldn't be too worried, but I know her grandparents… kinda. We met a couple of times. And I don't think they're her actual grandparents all things goin'. But I like the girl, she's good at dealin' with problems the crop up in my territory, so I was plannin' to send someone out towards where she was last seen. You go with him, and I'll trade ya for some information. There's something you want, right?

"{Tahm Kench}," was this what disassociating was like? Gods, it was terrible. Wait, should he still be swearing by them when he was sharing a body with a demon? That-

Sett's hand, surrounded with golden energy, suddenly crashed into a red sword with purple runes on it, both Souma and him having risen to his feet, "I was askin' the kid, Raum, not you. Souma, I wasn't gonna kill him."

"I still would prefer if things didn't get violent if they didn't have to," Souma said, the sword dispelling once Sett lowered his hand. 

"Fair, fair," Sett said, nodding and sitting back down, "so, what about you, kid? What-"

"Tahm Kench," Izuku repeated the name, "or Evelyn."

"Old Two-Coats, eh?" Sett said, "or… you sure you know what you're doin' kid? Raum might be happy ridin' shotgun, but you might not like what you find when you run into either of them."

"The River King and Agony's Embrace are dangerous," Souma agreed. 

"Yes," Izuku said.

"Start with Two Coats," Sett advised, "he likes worming in slowly, so me or Souma or Pyke or any of the others would have more time to beat seven shades of shit outta him before anything happens. Killer!"

A man wearing a blue and white striped face mask looked up from where he was sitting at a table, walking over as Sett curled a finger towards him, "Boss?"

"Killer, this is the Kid," Sett said, "Kid, Killer. You know that job I was talkin' about? He's your partner on it. Find Mana, get the chemtech those bastards owe me, get back here."

"You sure, Boss?" The man said, looking down at Izuku and crossing his arms over his black and white open neck shirt, "Doesn't look like much."

"He'll do," Sett said.

\--- X  **Killer** X---

Killer started the car, tilting his head to look at the younger boy climbing into the passenger seat. After a moment's hesitation, he reached up and took off his mask, throwing it in the backseat next to his wrapped up kamas and shaking out his long hair. Starting the engine, he pulled out of the parking garage and onto the street.

"Where are we going?" The kid asked.

"Nishinari," Killer said. Was it worth…? "So, what's your deal?"

"What?"

"Boss is part wolverine or whatever, Souma can't take off his mask," Killer said. Kinda wished he could say the same, if he was honest, "So what are you? You're too tall to be a Yordle…"

"You know-?" The kid looked startled, mismatched eyes staring at Killer.

"A bit," Killer said, "I ain't super high up in the organization, but I've been able to notice little, eh, "errors", I guess? Always have. So?"

"I've got ties to a demon," the Kid said, after hesitating.

"Really?" Killer said, eyes running over the boy. He was scrawny, and really unimpressive in pretty much every way other than the shock of white-green that made up his hair and the strange eye.

"Yeah," the Kid said, "Demon of Secrets."

"That's pretty metal," Killer said, pairing his phone up to the car and pulling up a playlist, "Hope you don't mind if I blast some music?"

"It's your car," the Kid said.

"Good," Killer said, starting AC/DC and pulling onto the highway, "So, quick sum up of what we're doing. We find Mana, who is probably fine, then we go visit the gang she was supposed to be talking to and get the stuff for the Boss. No killin' unless we hav-"

"Kill?" The Kid said, stopping Killer in his track, "Why would we kill-?"

Fuck him, he had been handed a goody two shoes. What was the Boss thinking?

"Gotta happen sometimes in our line of work," Killer said, "listen, it ain't gonna happen. We're gonna grab Mana, make a show, get what we want and leave. Things'll only turn violent if the other guys decide to make it. And this is their fault."

"How-?"

"We paid 'em," Killer said, "and now they're trying to pull out and keep the money and the tech. That's a dumb idea on their part, so we scare 'em, rough them up a bit if we have to. But we don't kill them unless they force our hand, because all that'll do is get Heroes sniffing around for us. Got it?"

The Kid nodded.

"Good," Killer said, "Now let's just focus on getting there, I think I know where Mana would be."

\--- X  **Mana** X---

Mana's eye shifted as she finished loading the last magazine for her twin Beretta 92Fs. Hand straying to the block of stone fastened to metal, she stood up and moved towards the "door".

"Mana," a familiar voice said, "it's me."

Mana stopped, lowering the rifle behind her back and stepping out of the shack she was hiding in. Standing there was Killer, a short boy half hidden behind him with feathers around his neck.

"You look like shit," the blond haired man said, "The Boss sent us looking for you. You haven't called."

"Come in," Mana said, "Quickly. Things got bad."

"How bad?" Killer asked, following into the building with the short kid.

"They've got more hired help than I expected," Mana said, "ten men, or so? They really want to keep the chemtech. And I didn't call because my phone got shattered when I was there."

"They're asking for a strike back," Killer said.

"I think they're trying to sell to multiple buyers," Mana said, "They don't know what they found, just that Sett wants it, and so do several others. Who's the kid?"

"This is… I just realized I never got your name, kid."

"I- I'm- I'm Izuku!" The kid, through he was honestly probably only a couple years younger than Mana and Killer, stuttered, and then immediately slapped his hand across his mouth.

\---  **Izuku** X---

Izuku stared at the dusky skinned girl and Killer, sweat pooling at the corner of his brow. Oh, crud. He had just- just- just-

Gahgada.

{Tactically sound,} Raum snarked, {Revealing your identity at the first opportunity. Our third greatest secret wasn't a bargaining chip we should hold onto.}

Third. What were the first two?

{My existence within you, and my true name,} Raum said, {The latter of which I am glad I didn't tell you now.}

That was… was… that was fair.

{Yes, it- pardon me?} Raum hesitated, before falling silent for a long moment and then rasping out in the croak of a raven, abandoning the accented voice he normally used, {I am going to feast upon that fool's soul, if you do not stop me.}

Why did Izuku get the distinct feeling he had just missed something important? 

"Right," the dusky skinned girl said, watching him and resting a heavy stone rifle... thing on the table next to a pair of regular pistols. Hazel eyes swept over Izuku, "I'm Mana, this is Hitokiri."

"Call me Killer," he said, "if my parents are gonna give me a shitty name, I'll make it impressive. Anyways, the Boss sent him with me. So, you need a bit of extra muscle for this?"

"Scare 'em into giving up the tech," Mana agreed, and Izuku wrung his hands. This… this was illegal, he shouldn't be getting involved in this.

{I want that information, Izuku,} Raum said, {Finding Kench… I want to do it.}

He knew. Izuku knew, but…

"Is there any other way?" Izuku asked.

"Short of just going in there weapons drawn, killing most of them and getting the info from the last?" Mana said, picking up an empty gun.

That was even  _ worse _ . 

"There's the risk we're gonna have to do that anyways," Killer said.

No. Oh, nononono…

"They're all bark and no bite," Mana said confidently, "they were willing to fight me because I was alone. But with you two here, we can make it clear Sett isn't waiting anymore. They'll hand over the Chemtech. And if not? Well, a couple of baton rounds to the gut will convince them otherwise."

{We could always take the secret of where it is by force, if all else fails,} Raum said.

"I can get some information," Izuku said, "if we can get me to one."

"Then let's go get my stuff," Killer said, "No point waiting."

\--- X  **Killer** X---

Killer chewed his cheek as him and Izuku stopped at the door of the car, before finally grunting, "You can stay here if you want."

"What?"

"The Boss wanted you to help me find Mana," Killer said, "and we did that. Stay in the can if you want, we won't be gone for long."

"But… but I offered-"

"You're not ok with the way this might turn out," Killer said, locking his mask over his face, "and that's fine. Boss didn't tell ya, I guess… but you're not ok with it, right?"

"...Killing is wrong," Izuku said, quietly.

"Figured you thought something like that," Killer said, "I ain't gonna bullshit you, you're a big enough kid. I don't know how this is gonna go. Me and Mana might walk in there and the gang might go "oh, shit, Sett wants that chemtech" and hand it over without a fight, but at the same time, me and Mana might walk in there, the gang might go "oh, shit, Sett wants that chemtech" and Quirks and weapons go off. You got a favorite hero?" 

"All Might," Izuku said.

"Fan of the classics," Killer bit back his stupid ass laugh, "right, well, think about how sometimes you get idiots cocky enough to go against All Might. It could be like that."

"But… do you have to kill them?"

"Have to?" Killer said, "No. And we aren't gonna unless they give us no choice. There's nothing good to come from that, Kid. Bunch of criminals dying in one place'll get the Heroes sniffing around, and we'll be just as lost on getting the chemtech as we are now. We're just gonna try to scare 'em, maybe rough them up a bit if we have to."

Izuku nodded, working his lip, "and if we get that information faster, less fighting happens, right?"

"Right," Killer said, "That demon of yours give you something that can help with that?"

The cross shaped pupil of the kid's left, red eye drifted down to his hand. Red lightning crackled from it, and he looked up with a nod, "I can."

"Alright then," Killer said, "Let's go get some information."

\---X  **Izuku** X---

Izuku's left eye slid closed, an eye the same color forming within the small, ramshackle group of buildings a hundred meters out. It swiveled around the area, scanning the room, "six men with weapons, two Heteromorphics, and two weaponless."

"Good to hear," Mana said, "Killer, you mind coming with me?"

"No," Killer said, resting the one of his scythes on his shoulder as he stood up. He tilted his helmet towards Izuku, "last chance to back out, Kid."

"L-let's just do this," Izuku said, standing up and pulling his hood over his head, "please?"

"Hey!" Mana said, striding towards the man in the doorway. The guard, a ten foot tall woman holding an appropriately sized gun that looked like it would blow itself up if it actually fired. Ramshackled, homemade, "Get your boss out here, now."

{We can do it the moment we see him,} Raum whispered, and Izuku clenched his hand.

"Why should I?" The woman said, slinging her gun across her shoulder, "We told you, that technology is stayin' with us."

"And I told you I would be back with back up," Mana said, staring up at the woman, "and I am."

"Sett's gettin' weak, if a punk and a brat are his idea of backup," she said.

"Or maybe he knows how cocky you are," Killer said, rotating his wrist and causing the scythe to give a deep whir, "Thinkin' you can screw him outta his due. Get your boss out here, he's givin' us the tech or you're givin' us our money back. We're reasonable people, things don't have to turn violent unless you make it."

"Big claim, when you come out with weapons," another woman said, and the giant stepped aside, revealing a silver haired woman with wolfish eyes. 

"Boss," the first woman said.

_ Now _ !

Red energy tore at the boss, and a fragment flew from her and towards Izuku as she gave a pained gasp and staggered towards him. He caught the fragment with his left hand, crushing in and inhaling the energy.

Fragments of memory flowed into him, blocking out everything. 

_ Eisley? Are you sure? _

_ It'll make a pretty penny there. We already have a buyer set up, he's willing to double what Sett is paying for it. _

_ What IS this stuff? _

_ Serious shit. Every time a barrel of the stuff shows up, people clamor over themselves to buy it. Then it just disappeared. _

_...I don't like dealing in Eisley. Things could go bad there. _

_ Of cou- _

{Izuku!} Izuku snapped back to reality to see Killer standing in front of him, gasping raggedly as a buckshot dropped from his chest. Weapons trained on them.

On second thought, maybe this  _ hadn't _ been his best idea, "I have the location."

"Good," Killer said, turning and scooping him up with one arm, tossing the kama to Mana, who caught it, " _ Now we have to get outta here! _ "

\--- X  **???** X---

  
  


**_A Month In Japan's "Criminal Haven", by Kizuki Chitose._ **

_ Nakanoshima is, if you looked at it on a map, one of the many mostly uninhabited islands of Japan. The truth is far more interesting. _

_ Hundreds, if not of thousands of shacks built of ramshackle wood and metal make up the unrecognized and illegal city of Mos Eisley there, many built on top of each other, with precarious walkways stretching across the dark, cramped "streets". It is, alongside a handful of other locations across the globe (New Zaun, Roanapur, Kowloon, to name a few), that stubbornly defies Quirk law. This has led it to having a rather seedy reputation. The people who live in these places are often stereotyped as villains, though their actual reasons for staying range. _

_ The city's scent is unique, fish and other meats mix with the smell of the gasoline powering generators as you wander through one of the more open areas that acts as a market. Men and women try to get you attention, offering food and goods from anything from yen, to American money, to bartered goods. Tunnels leading underground, to more housing and shops, are only truly noticeable when someone emerges from one [...] _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Idea what’s gonna update next.

\---X  **Killer** X---

There was a silent heartbeat as the Kid crushed the crystal he had taken from White Queen, his eyes glazing over. Oh, by the Bearded…

Killer threw himself in between Rook and Izuku as quickly as he could as she swung her massive gun towards him. His skin and muscle hardened as he activated Enhancement, his skin darkening from its standard color to a dark black just before the gun went off. Buckshot smashed into his chest, forcing the wind out of him and probably bruising his ribs. Mana threw open her trenchcoat, grabbing her pistols from their holsters and training them on White Queen as she drew the sword off her back. Killer began to spin his scythes in his hands, ready for the fight.

"I have the location," Izuku said from behind them suddenly. Killer glanced back, watching him pant raggedly. Kid wouldn't get out of this all right. 

"Good," Killer said, tossing a hand scythe to Mana as Enhancement ran down his body from his chest, strengthening his legs. Mana returned one gun to her holster, angling the other down as she caught his scythe and fired into Queen's knee. Killer raised his voice to be heard over the roar of the gun, the crack of bone as the baton round shattered it, the howl of agony from Queen and the clattering of steel from her sword hitting the ground in less than a second, "Now we have to get outta here!"

Rook swung her gun for his head as Killer scooped up the Kid. He threw the other arm up in a rough block, Enhancement darkening his skin and making the bones only protest slightly instead of shattering entirely. Rook pulled back, but before she could hit him a claw of red energy smashed into her, pushing her back and pinning her to the wall.

"We're moving!" Mana said, backpedaling and taking shots at the men and women gathering in the window. Once one gun emptied, she holstered it and switched to the other. 

More hands launched from the Kid, the first few slamming gang members against walls while the others were-

"DIE!" Queen howled, a coin sparking between her fingers and blasting Mana off her feet. Oh, come o-

"Grab Mana," the Kid said, fighting to get down, "I'm not hurt."

"Fine," Killer said, dropping him and running towards Mana, "but next time have a better plan than piss off then entire ga-"

Red Lightning crackled from Izuku's fingers, blasting Queen back into the building, "This is done."

"Like hell-" a red hand clasped around Queen's neck, Izuku raising a hand covered in the same energy and lifting her from her feet. Around the hideout, Killer watched other hands jerk the weapons still trained on them up and away from the trio.

"This. Is. Done," he repeated, his voice dipping from the slight rasp to a nightmarish Raven's croak, "{I already sent the information to the Boss with my powers. He knows where it is, so all killing us will do is bring a reckoning down on your head… and that's assuming we don't hold you here long enough for the police and Pros to show up. Because a bunch of guns just went off, and they're gonna attract attention we don't want. So let's walk away, meet again at Mos Eisley. Good?}"

The hand around Queen's neck let go, and she dropped back to the ground, looking like she had swallowed a lemon, "Fine. But we'll kill you there."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Mana said, clutching her bleeding side, "C'mon."

Once they were a far enough distance away, Killer glanced at Izuku, "That was pretty impressive. How'd the Boss react?"

"You'll know when we tell him," Izuku said, looking around, "because… uh… I lied."

Killer shared a look with Mana, and bit back his shitty "Fafafa" of a laugh, "Well, you got us into that fight, but you bullshitted our way out of it. Let's let the Boss know."

\--- X  **Izuku** X---

" _ Mos Eisley, eh _ ?" Izuku sat in the back of the car as they drove away from the fight, heart hammering in his chest in something between terror and… something. Sett's voice came from the speaker, where Killer had hooked up his phone.

"I've never heard of it," Izuku said.

" _ Not surprised _ ," Sett's voice drawled, " _ It's something of a dirty secret of the government. It'd take a Taskforce of Heroes to clear it out, and there'd be casualties that would make a PR department die from a heart attack. Since it doesn't hurt anyone, normally, they just go pretendin' it doesn't exist… now comes the messy part _ ."

"Which is?" Mana prompted, checking one of her guns under the dashboard as they drove away from the fight.

" _ Killer, Mana… I'm willin' to triple your pay if you act as the Kid's bodyguard for this job _ ," the way Sett said it, as blaise as could be, was sharply contrasted by Killer and Mana's reactions.

The pistol fell from Mana's fumbling hand, hitting the ground in a way that caused Izuku to wince, though it didn't go off, while Killer briefly lost control of the car in a screeching of tires and a burning of rubber, "Triple, Boss!?"

" _ Triple _ ," Sett repeated, " _ Plus you two and Mikumo getting first dibs of salvage from the Pieces equipment other than the Chemtech. I want it, and I will pay  _ **_anything_ ** _ to make sure it doesn't fall into anyone's hands but mine. And that means I need to cut a deal with you, Mikumo." _

"Me?" Izuku said weakly.

" _ You _ ," Sett said, dropping his friendly drawl for a voice of iron, " _ You're the one with the information of where they're holding that Chemtech. Short of torturing that out of a gang member, that's information that they ain't gonna part with until they decide on a seller. And because of that, you're essentially holdin' the billion yen chip." _

"O-oh," Izuku swallowed. Was it just him, or were Killer and Mana watching him from the rearview mirror?

" _ But here's where we hit the hitch _ ," Sett said, "That information is yours to sell now, to whoever you want.”

"What?" Izuku croaked, and Raum was suddenly focusing on the conversation.

" _ I hired you for a specific job with a specific transaction _ ," Sett said, " _ Find Mana, I tell you where Two-Coats is. And that's done. You can duck out here and now if you wanna. And I will respect that decision. Or you can stay in, and I will pay you in resources and money to find that Chemtech and bring it to me. _ "

Izuku worried his lip, clenching his hand as he quietly thought it over. Was… was it worth it? "What kind of resources?"

Sett gave a loud guffaw, " _ That… that's your question? You're the one with the info kid, I can make offers but you're the one who can make demands. I'll tell you what you'd definitely get, a boat. Because you'll need one to get to Eisley _ ."

Keeping casualties low…

"People want this information," Izuku said… before breathing in, "I want bodyguards for my mom."

" _ Heh… Done _ ," Sett said, sounding fond.

"And I want a longcoat. And more equipment later, when I've got things sorted out."

" _ Good to hear _ ," Sett said, " _ I'll need a week to set things up, get the boat and an engineer ready. They won't have moved it by then, I'm sure of that _ ."

One job. He'd keep casualties from happening and get supplies for going to UA. Mos Eisley probably needed a Hero, anyways. He would be there.

\--- X  **Inko** X---

Inko looked up, watching Izuku trudge into the apartment with an exhausted sigh, throwing his sweatshirt onto the rack and taking off his shoes, before mumbling, "I'm home."

"Welcome home," Inko said, watching him collapse onto their yellow couch and turn on the TV to the news before pulling out his journal from… somewhere with a tired sigh, running a hand through his two-toned hair. She was his  _ mother _ and she didn't know how he did that, "Is everything alright?"

Izuku was quiet for a minute, scratching into the journal with a mechanical pencil, before finally asking, "...Do you ever feel like you're making promises you don't feel completely comfortable with?"

"Is something wrong?" Inko immediately asked, walking over and sitting next to him. He was drawing a long, lanky man with spiky hair and a polka dot shirt. Next to the man's head, he was drawing a full face mask.

"I just…" Izuku hesitated, "I guess I've felt like I haven't been in control of myself since the attack."

His hand drifted up, hovering over his chest for a second before continuing to his neck. Inko met his eyes, both the green one and cross pupiled red, and reached out to take Izuku's hand and pull his head into her lap, running her hand through the green and white strands.

"It would feel like that," Inko said, "a lot changed then, Izuku. And I'm not just talking about your… body. You spent ten years living with an incorrect Quirkless diagnosis. That… that your dreams weren't safe for you to aim towards. You're trying to find your place in the world more than other kids your age."

"So what should I do?" Izuku asked.

"Try and find that place," Inko said, "and I'll be there to help you… and while he might be busy, your dad is trying to take some time off work to have a long call with you. You know how his job gets."

"Where is he now?" Izuku asked.

"Somewhere in the Mediterranean," Inko said, "they were sailing towards an island off Italy."

"Ok," Izuku said, "It's been a couple of months since we talked."

"Time Zones aren't easy," Inko said.

"I know," Izuku said, "Eleven years like this… at least he always calls for birthdays."

"Hisashi means well," Inko said, "How about I make you some katsudon?"

"It won't be too stressful?" Izuku asked.

"Never," Inko said.

\--- X Izuku/{Raum} X---

Albino ravens sat on the trees dug into the deep, marshy waters. The unkindness's eyes were trained down, like they were hunting for prey, instead of the predator. Slowly, carefully, Izuku stepped into the clearing through which they could see a rundown house, feathers laying across his neck, and wings across his shoulders, "What did you do?"

The water in front of him bubbled and gurgled, before slowly something rose from it. A small tophat sat on green-grey skin between two yellow, hungry eyes, two whiskers of skin curled like a handlebar mustache above a mouth filled with dagger-like teeth in a grin, and an affably voice with a deep cajun accent came from it, "So you finally got out, did ya, Secret-Eater?"

"{And you've been eating well, River King}," Raum said through Izuku's body. Taking full control with a little urging and giving a mocking bow. Izuku bit back the discomfort of disassociation and let the Demons speak, "{Is whatever happened in that house your doing?}

"I just gave a girl a family," Tahm Kench said with a booming chuckle, "Didn't turn out the way she wanted."

"{That does seem to be how your dealings end,}" Raum said, not particularly perturbed by that.

"Of course, this one didn't end so well for myself," Tahm Kench said, the water around him bubbling more before he rose from it, revealing a fat, boubous body so tall it stood three times Izuku's height, wearing a gambler's coat made from two smaller ones stitched together to cross his girth. Well, let it never be said the nickname for demons weren't creative, he guessed, "she brought in the wrong "daddy", and now I'll go hungry. It's too bad, she would have given me a near feast, and I was so close to collectin'."

"{I'm sorry for your loss,}" Raum responded instantly, "{I know that hunger well, now.}" 

"'Tis the burden of our kind, brother," Tahm said, giving a mockery of a stretch. Organs pressed against slightly translucent flesh, before he stopped, "and not all of us like the idea of relyin' on a host like yours. What's this one's name?"

"{Midoriya,}" Raum said, "{You won't get me that easily, old friend.}"

"Can't blame a demon for trying," Tahm said with a shrug, yellow eyes looking Izuku over, "Got to say, it's almost a shame I didn't get to you first. There's so much I could have given' you, Child. Friendship, power, the Number One Hero position. If you hadn't made that deal with ol' Ruffles, I could have given you the world. Well, except the rivers, of course. A King doesn't give up his domain for anything if he wants to be considered one."

"Why can't we be friends now?" Izuku asked, taking back control of his body for a moment. The River King was quiet, before giving a deep chuckle as Raum hissed.

"An idealist too?" Tahm said, laughing, "Oh, I so wish we had met before. I love idealists. Nothing flavors the meat like dying hope. Our friendship is different, now. You're almost a Brother. Did you have a reason to come find me, Raum, or did you just want to let me know you were back? You, me, Evelyn and Nocturne, we might be able to break-"

"{You don't actually want to release the beast from its cell,}" Raum said.

"No, no I don't," Tahm said, tearing a tree covered with dark mushrooms and beginning to eat it, unhinging his jaw with every bite and not stopping until it was gone, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, "and it's good to know you don't either. Damn thing doesn't respect territory, doesn't respect when one of us has claimed something as food! That's beyond rude, and it can rot in the Blighted Isles for all I care. We must have some level of class."

"{To answer your question,}," Raum said, "{Yes, this was a courtesy call to let you know I had returned and, as is our way, I will be willing to make trades for the right price.}

"Goody me," Tahm said, giving a bow as mocking as the one Raum had given earlier, "but in honesty, it's good to have you back brother. When you show up, things become hectic. And I like that. Now, I would suggest gettin' out of here, there's a taskforce comin' to undo what little is left of my work. You'll find me again if you need me."

"{I have your look,}" Raum said.

"And I, your taste," Tahm said, "or the boy's, at least. And while I can't seem to place it, it is a familiar one."

And with those parting words, both demonhost and demon departed, Tahm diving into a river that should have been too shallow to fit him and Izuku dissolving into a conspiracy of ravens.

\--- X  **Yone** X---

"So you've decided to continue working with Sett," Yone said to Akatani as they walked down the streets of Shizuoka, following a young woman with an azakana feeding on her. Akatani swallowed, looking around.

"I… just for this one job."

"Hm," Yone huffed, turning the street with Akatani and getting closer to their prey… which really wasn't the best phrasing when they were following a teenaged girl, he supposed, "Then I wish you luck. Would you do me a favor?"

"What?" 

"Approach her," Yone said, nodding to the girl, "it's far less suspicious for someone of her own age to do so, rather than I. Especially as, if we are both honest, I am not exactly "normal"."

Yes, a mask sealed to his face and a katana on his hip wasn't the strangest thing in the world anymore. But that didn't mean it wouldn't cause, ah, "stranger danger" feelings if he approached her.

"You… you want me to go… I… but…!"

"I'm going to teach you an important lesson, Akatani," Yone said, "sorcery can bind an Azakana, a blade can cleave it in twain, but to speak to someone may free them before it comes to that. Or, before they fall so far as to become like us. Bound irrevocably to the very thing we hunt. Speak to her, go."

And with that, Yone did something he had done… done to Yasuo, so long ago, in better times… and pushed Akatani straight towards the girl and slid into the shadows to watch it.

\--- X  **Kyoka** X---

Jiro Kyoka had been in a mood for several days. Ever since she had noticed that the girls in her class were becoming more… developed, while she wasn't. Oh, sure, she had a  _ bit _ , but she was on the short side and she hadn't really developed-

"E-excuse m-me?" Kyoka broke from her thoughts at the slightly raspy voice called out, turning towards the boy who looked like… well, like she was an oncoming train. Heterochromatic eyes, one green and the other red with a cross shaped pupil, and both thoroughly dilated. He had messy, green and white hair and too pale skin with pronounced veins.

"You alright?" Kyoka immediately blurted out, causing him to stop open mouthed, "Sorry, that… yeah, uh, do you need a hospital or is it your Quirk that makes you look like that?"

Because, yeah, buddy wasn't winning any rewards for appearances, not that she was one to ta- aaaaannnnd he looked like a kicked puppy. Great.

"Y-yeah… I mean no-! I mean- mean-!"

"Alright," Kyoka sighed, "let's make this simple, if you need a doctor, thumbs down, if it's a Quirk, thumbs up."

He raised a shaky thumb up, "S-sorry. It's… I'm a late bloomer with my Quirk and I'm trying to get used to how it makes me look. Sorry…"

Poor guy. Kyoka had been born with her jacks, but if he had been "normal" looking, and now looked like- well, like that, it probably wasn't-

Ah, shit, she had just implied he had looked like a corpse warmed over to him. That probably made her look like a bitch.

"So," Kyoka said, scuffing her foot and playing with a jack, "Why'd you want to talk to me?"

"Y-you seemed… you seemed sad," he finally said, playing with his hands. Kyoka's jaw jumped, and she breathed in. He wanted to talk to her because of some pi- Or did she look so bad some random guy on the street dealing with his own issues could see it? "And I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Just… just dealing with some body stuff myself right now," Kyoka said with a sad smile, "I'm Jiro Kyoka."

"Midoriya Izuku," he said, bowing, "it was… it was nice talking to you. I don't do that with people my age very often."

Runs his mouth a little too much, huh?

"Got a phone," Kyoka said, "Maybe we could get to know each other?"

"R-really?" The way his green eye lit up, even as the red one continued to stare straight ahead and into her soul, made Kyoka feel like she had made the right decision with that offer. Midoriya looked like… well, like the idea that someone wanted to be his friend was almost alien to him.

\--- X  **Izuku** X---

[Izuku](https://youtu.be/i2w5-whEzdw) walked towards the boat, trying to keep his mouth from falling as he stared at it, "I…"

"What?" Sett said, standing on the deck of the large, black yacht alongside Killer and Mana, "were you expecting a small boat or something?"

" _ Yes _ ," Izuku said.

"Yeah, well, that's not exactly subtle heading as far off the coast as you're going," Sett said, "Need something that doesn't immediately draw coastguard attention or make them think you're heading you-know-where. Come on, get inside so we can have this conversation in the AIC."

Izuku did so, following Sett into the slightly cramped cabin turned AIC, a hologram projector sitting in the center of the room.

"Living space is on the second floor," Sett said, "Cramped, but since it's only the four of you-"

"You mean three?"

"No," Sett said, "Mechanic. She downstairs making sure everything is in order before you head up. She's also decent with other stuff. Took over one room for a workshop, and she'll probably mod the hell out of this thing when you're done. Anyways, you'll be comfortable enough. Kitchen, grill outside. Individual rooms, though if you take on a couple more people you'll have to start bunking up. Sorry if I'm goin' a bit fast, I want to give you this info so you can head out."

Izuku nodded, while Killer took the backpack he was holding and vanished downstairs.

"So here's what we got, because I wasn't bein' lazy during this time," Sett said, "other than the Pieces, who you met, we got two other groups goin' for the Chemtech. And trust me, you don't want them getting it if you want to be a hero."

Izuku opened his mouth to question how Sett knew that, before shutting his mouth and nodding.

"First you got a group of holdouts from Destro's little army," Sett said, "led by some fanatic. I'd try to avoid fighting them if you can, but if you have to… well, How's your ability to bombard an area?"

Izuku looked down at his hands, before looking back up, "I can't."

"Then avoid them," Sett said, "or get creative. And as for the other, it's the last member of a Yakuza group called the Abegawa Tenchu Kai. Don't worry about them as much, I'm not even sure where they got the cash and this is probably their last gasp. Do this clean, Kid. Get in, get the Chemtech."

"Nobody gets hurt," Izuku swore.

"That's how a professional does these things," Sett said, patting him on the shoulder, "If you can smash and grab, that's the best thing for everyone involved. Includin' the folks ar Eisley. They aren't criminals, they just want to be left alone. Making things bloody there just hurts them, kid. So, you think of a name?"

"What?"

"For the ship," Sett said, knocking his hand on the window, drawing attention to Killer tossing a fistful of yen coins overboard. Raum rose from where had been dozing in the back of Izuku's find.

{Jericho had a ship once,} Raum said, {He was quite disappointed when it was stolen by a pirate. It was named…

"Leviathan.}"

\--- X  **Chris** X---

"So," Chris stepped up next to Dragon, who was smoking a cigarette, "Your kid finally had his Quirk come it?"

"Yep," the man grinned at his CO, before sighing, "Wish I could give him a call."

"Once this mission is over," Chris said, pulling out his heavily modified Beretta 92Fs, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Hisashi "Dragon" Midoriya said, burning his cigarette to ash in less than a second and picking up his modified Kel-Tec KSGs, "Let's kill us some Voidspawn."

"Brad!" Chris Redfield called to the man flying the United Nations Anti-Void Taskforce VTOL they were in, "open the back and be ready to bug out!" 

\--- X AN X--- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, questions, and opinions? Good? Bad? Meh?


End file.
